


An Aerial Development

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim enjoys making out with Kon. The entire “I can fly” thing was a bit unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Aerial Development

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at writing something sexy, and I just wanted to write something about Tim and Kon in the air. So, bam! (Kind of inspired by all those talking about Dick/Kory’s adventures in the air.) Oh, I’m not too sure about Tim’s Red Robin outfit – it zips in front? If not, I’ll just pretend it does…enjoy.
> 
> Special thanks to sweety8587 (Meeya). She’s such a darling for helping a random stranger that sent her a message out of the blue. I seriously don’t think I’d manage to write this without her. *Hugs/kisses to her* Seriously, an amazing person.

            “Kon?”

            “Hm?” The tone of voice was deceptively light and nonchalant.

            “What are you doing?” Tim asked. They were in the air, kissing, Tim’s legs wrapped around Kon’s waist for support. They had kissed like this before after Tim’s patrol. _Especially after Tim’s patrol_. It was actually kind of exciting because Kon would fly Tim high above the city just to make out. It was private and away from any cameras Tim’s family had around Gotham. It’d be embarrassing if Bruce or Barbara saw this. But _this?_ It was unexpected. Kon’s fingers had slid down his side, TTK slipping beneath fitted Kelvar in the way only invisible sexually connotated things could. And before Tim knew it, Kon had unzipped his shirt half way open. His cape, however, still fluttered behind him in the breeze.

            “I don’t know. What do you think I’m doing?” Kon replied. Tim could see a playful gleam in his eyes.

            “You’re unzipping my shirt,” Tim said sternly. He reached down and yanked the zipper back up. Kon looked disappointed at that but he brightened and said, “I’m showing you my TTK magic carpet ride.”

            With that Kon pulled the zipper back down, this time all the way, and Tim had to suck in a breath at the cool air brushing against him. He was so exposed. In the air. In public. _It felt good_. He blushed.

            “We’re in the air.” Tim protested. He snuck a worried peek at the city below them. It was dark, but Tim couldn’t count on that, not with all the city lights. It was only several hours before dawn as well.

            “I know,” Kon replied. “I thought you were a bat.”

            “What?” That didn’t even relate to their situation in the air.

            “You know? A bat?” Kon elaborated. “You and your cameras. It’s a bit voyeuristic, don’t you think?”

            Tim stared at Kon in disbelief, at the implication. “That doesn’t make me a voyeur!”

            Kon shrugged. “Why not? And we’re talking about exhibitionism here. Unless you have a mini camera with you and all the people you spy on file.”

            Tim stared at Kon some more. He didn’t even know how to respond to that ridiculous statement.

            “But if you’re worried,” Kon continued, “we can go higher.”

            “Higher?” Tim’s voice suddenly went high. That Tim could process but he didn’t process fast enough because Kon floated them even higher. Tim could barely see the city and it was a height Tim had never experienced before with Kon. He clutched the meta, legs squeezing tight reflexively. “Kon!”

            “I’m not going to drop you,” Kon assured him. Tim felt Kon’s TTK wrap around him more securely, the pressure increased slightly.

            “I know. It’s just—,” Tim flushed scarlet, “you want to—up here?!”

            “Why not?” Kon trailed a hand across Tim’s chest. “If you don’t want to, I’ll take us back down.”

            Tim bit his lip. “What if someone sees us?”

            “Who’s gonna see us this high up?” Kon questioned. Tim looked down and tightened his grip on Kon. That was more terrifying then he thought.

            “I don’t know. An airplane?” Tim supplied.

            “At this time?” Kon’s mouth quirked at the corners, trying to suppress a smile. It was so cute and endearing. Tim sighed and reached for his tiny hand held pilot. Well, it wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about _it_ before…

            “Tim? What are you doing?” Kon craned his neck to see what Tim’s bent head was looking at. “Is that—“

            “There are no planes coming this way,” Tim replied. “And if they are, they won’t be flying through this air way.”

            Tim swallowed hard as Kon eyed him with interest.

            “And,” Tim continued, “I—Dick has slept with Kory in the air before. So, um…”

            Kon kissed him. Hard. Teeth nibbling and tongue wet and warm. Tim instinctively tightened his legs around Kon, huddling closer, hands curled in Kon’s hair. He didn’t hide the shiver of pleasure as Kon’s shirt scraped against his nipples. Kon was warm, so warm compared to the wind and chilling night air. His hands were molten lava in comparison, and Tim could barely breathe as Kon’s TTK dipped lower. Kon pressed kisses across Tim’s cheeks and downward till he was sucking on Tim’s neck, licking, biting and Tim could hardly think.

            “Kon,” Tim groaned, and Kon paused.

            “Yeah?” He looked at Tim, eyes dark with desire and that made Tim want him even more. Tim rocked against Kon, and Kon rocked back slightly harder. Tim couldn’t feel it though.

            “M-my pants,” Tim choked out. He was wearing a cup, and his erection was straining against it uncomfortably.

            “Uh,” Kon stumbled, hands hovering over Tim’s belt. “How do I take it off?”

            Tim gritted his teeth, forcing his mind to focus. He had changed the safety device on his belt, and he hadn’t shown Kon yet. Stupid move.

            “Ugh.” He held up his hand to Kon, wriggling at the tight glove. “Off, please.”

           It was just easier without it on. And then Tim thought he needed his belt off now because Kon’s mouth was on Tim’s gloved fingers, hot and sucking, swirling, and Kon slowly pulled the glove away with his teeth. It hung between Kon’s lips and Tim really couldn’t get his belt off fast enough. A few clicks, and the belt was disabled. It fell. Tim nearly panicked but Kon caught it, slinging the heavy metal around his neck. The yellow contrasted deeply against Kon’s black Superman shirt. Kon removed the glove from his mouth and shoved it into his pocket.

            “Thanks,” Tim said gratefully. “I don’t think I could explain how Red Robin’s belt fell from the sky.”

            “Welcome,” Kon said, his breath ghosting over Tim’s cheek. For once, it was actually visible as the chill turned it to a soft mist. Kon’s fingers edged beneath Tim’s pants and scrolled it down. Tim jerked as Kon playfully ran a tongue across his hipbone.

            “Oh,” Tim whimpered. He was so hard, it was painful. Thankfully, he was relieved as Kon removed the cup, but there was a snap.

            “Oops,” Kon said. Tim was aghast. “Did you just drop my cup?”

            “Oh, sorry,” Kon said, unembarrassed. “I—it didn’t hit anyone though! I checked!”

            “At least,” Tim tried, “it wasn’t my belt. Please don’t drop that.”

            Then Tim pulled Kon’s face down and kissed him. He gave a small hum of delight, thoroughly tasting and exploring Kon’s mouth. It was slick and Tim thought that kissing Kon was like kissing air. He released Kon, panting lightly.

            “How—how far?” Tim asked.

            “What?”

            “In the air—how far?” Tim struggled to explain. “I have—if you—“

            He gave up speaking and opened a compartment on the belt hanging on Kon’s neck.

            “You carry lube?” Kon’s voice was surprised.

            “Just in case,” Tim affirmed. It didn’t hurt to be prepared.

            “Well, in that case…,” Kon winked and took the small bottle out of its compartment. He tugged Tim’s underwear down. Tim winced slightly at the sudden blast of air hitting his bottom.

            “Cold?” Kon asked. He pulled Tim snug against him.

            “Oh shit,” Tim cursed softly. Kon’s jeans were so rough, and he just had to buck into it. _Like that_. _And again_.

            “Tim,” Kon groaned at the sensation. He still had his jeans on. “You’re going to make me come in my pants.”

            “Not my fault,” Tim said. Kon growled and Tim was pushed flat on his back on a thin layer of TTK. His cape bunched annoyingly beneath him, but Kon was running his lips down his chest. And just when Kon swiped a lick across a nipple, he pulled back. Tim whined at the loss of contact.

            “You shouldn’t mess with me,” Kon teased. Then, Kon started rolling the bottle of lube in his hands to warm it up. As Kon did that, Tim turned his head to the side. They were so high, and the only support was Kon’s TTK. Tim licked his lip and tentatively tested the invisible platform. He could mess with Kon. Carefully, he dropped his legs, one at a time from Kon’s waist. Even though Tim wasn’t holding onto Kon, Tim was still safe. He felt the TTK platform accommodate his movement and weight. Feeling secure, Tim grinned wickedly at Kon who was still rolling the lube. He touched himself, stroking up and down.

            “T-Tim!” Kon’s shocked face was totally worth it, and Tim couldn’t resist saying, “Lube, Kon, or I’ll really make you come in your pants.”

            “I’ll like to see you try, boy wonder,” Kon shot back. He kneeled down on the TTK surface and spread Tim’s cheeks. He carefully inserted one finger, circling. Tim sighed as he adjusted. The lube wasn’t cold at all.

            “Kon, have I ever told you how much I love you?” He groaned.

            “No,” Kon said. “Not enough.”

            He added another finger, and Tim moaned as Kon tapped against his prostate.

            “I should—do—nn—do it more often.”

            Tim’s eyes were half shut, glazed. Kon was working him so slowly, twisting his fingers in a back and forth motion. A sigh escaped him at the scissoring. Tim had to struggle to gaze at Kon, and when he did, Tim frowned.

            “Jeans,” he reminded Kon and leaned upward, bending to reach for Kon’s jeans. He popped the button open and slipped a hand inside. “You’re so hard.”

            “Now?” Kon’s voice was strained. His fingers were still inside of Tim, moving and Tim could feel them twitching to go faster.

            “Not yet.” Tim nipped Kon’s ear playfully, and his hand in Kon’s jeans were at a snail’s pace. He brushed a thumb over the tip, feeling pre-cum coating it. Kon visibly trembled against him, fingers giving in and pumping Tim faster, more frantically. Tim captured Kon’s mouth sloppily.

            “You,” Kon said, breaking the kiss, “really want me to come in my pants.”

            Tim squeezed him.

            “Ah shit,” Kon said, and Tim wrenched Kon’s jeans down. Then, Tim was pinned to the TTK surface, Kon entering. He couldn’t silence his voice, the sound dragged out of his throat unheeded.

            “Louder,” Kon said. Tim couldn’t help but obey.

            And he was thrusting slowly, sliding in and out of Tim. Tim skated his hands underneath Kon’s shirt, wanting to feel more of the other boy’s skin.

            “Kon,” Tim breathed heavily as Kon picked up speed. The TTK surface was holding and Tim’s belt was slapping between their chests where it dangled on Kon’s neck. The sting from the belt didn’t even register with Tim. He clenched his muscles experimentally.

            “Fuck,” Kon said as his control slipped, taken back by the sudden jolt of endorphins from Tim’s action.

            And they were falling. The wind whistled as they dropped and it was so terrible and amazing, and Tim was just so, so close to coming. With a shaky jerk, Kon flipped them over so Tim was on top and braced his back to the city underneath, gathering his TTK. Tim’s cape flitted at the edge, but it still cascaded over them, as if hiding their expression of love from sight. Kon shoved his hip upward as Tim came so hard he had to squeeze his eyes shut because they were falling and he couldn’t care because holy shit, it felt so _good_. His come spilled onto Kon’s shirt, dripping down as Kon somehow managed to float them back up near their original height. Tim squeezed his muscles again and again, kissing Kon and catching the grunt of Kon’s orgasm. They fell once more, but Kon managed to keep them up and they didn’t drop as far.

            “That was—was scary,” Tim said as they floated, trying to catch their breaths. He rested his forehead against Kon’s.

            “S-sorry,” Kon said. He wrapped his TTK around them more firmly. “Wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

            “I know. Maybe next time if we were higher up, it’ll be okay. And when we don’t have so many things,” Tim mused. He fingered Kon’s hair thoughtfully.

           “You dropped my belt by the way,” Tim added.

            “I’ll help you find it,” Kon said. He was breathing almost normally again.

            “Mm’kay,” Tim agreed. He kissed Kon softly. Then he squinted over Kon’s shoulder. “I hope there wasn’t anyone below us.”

            Kon snorted. “Yeah. You came so hard, it rained.”

            Tim’s face heated at that, “I—“

            Kon muffled him with a kiss.


End file.
